After
by SongbirdSilence
Summary: Messing with a sleepy, soft Ichimatsu post-sex is a fun time. (Chubby!Ichimatsu)


You had a single sized bed, only just barely enough to accommodate Ichimatsu's tubby ass and your relatively small one. The only problem was that it left you two packed together like two chicken nuggets that came out of the box attached to each other for some fucking reason. Albeit, the both of you were really too exhausted to care.

With you, your body was tired, but your mind was racing. Which was a bad thing, because you could never sleep when you were like this. Your eyes glanced over at your partner. You could only see his back, but you didn't think he was breathing slowly enough to be asleep. Maybe he was awake...?

"That was a good fuck." You comment this, as it's the first thing that pops into your head.

No response comes. Sigh.

Lazily, you sling one of your legs over Ichimatsu's waist, causing him to shift slightly. _The bastard_ _ **is**_ _awake._ Without really thinking about it, you begin to slide one of your hands under his shirt.

This time, he tenses up and makes a sound that seems like a protest—you think. "...nnnm..."

You ignore him. It's not anything suggestive you want to do, anyway. Slowly, you start to graze your fingernails vertically across his stomach. A friend told you something about how it was supposed to be relaxing for both parties, apparently.

You can feel how plush his skin is as you follow the curve of his belly, and it's surprisingly pleasant. Up...down...up...down...up...down...and so forth for a few minutes. The repetitive motion lulls your mind, and you yawn. You don't hear Ichimatsu say anything else, so you guess he's enjoying it. Or maybe he actually fell asleep.

 _Whatever. Just means I can have some fun._

You become bolder and use the palm of your hand this time to wander freely. You have no idea what's compelling you to do this, but you're content. His body is about as firm as a marshmallow. It's somehow fun(?) touching him this way. Not "fun" in a sexual way, or even at the most basic definition. It just feels nice. _He_ feels nice.

 _Jesus fuck, how is he so soft? What kind of lotion does this dude use?_ You find yourself flustered and you don't know why. You fucked his brains out just a while ago, yet something like this is making you nervous? Ridiculous.

You hoped to God Ichimatsu was asleep, but really, you had a feeling he wasn't. This is confirmed when you hear him moan quietly as your hand ghosts over his navel.

 _Wow. Note to self: Ichimatsu likes belly rubs._ You soak in the satisfaction, and it quickly replaces the embarrassment from before.

Fueled with newfound confidence, you take a chance and grab one of his love handles. He jolts slightly. You caress and squeeze firmly at the surrounding chub, occasionally pinching him lightly in a few spots. Just how good he was to touch was almost a therapeutic feeling to you. He was so _full._ So round and comfortable and warm.

Ichimatsu lets out a breathy groan as you work at him. "...aaahn."

 _...That sounds like it feels good._ You try to hold back any giddy feelings from bubbling up. You've always really liked his voice. A damn sucker for deep, soothing male voices, and his could be sexy as hell. Like now. _Shit, what does he look like right now?_ Probably shut-eyed, gritted teeth, flushed cheeks... You lick your lips at the image, though at the same time, you're also disappointed that you can't see his actual expression.

A thought arises: man, is he going to kill you for this in the morning?

Well. Since you're already going to die and all, might as well see how far you can get.

You hand feels up towards Ichimatsu's chest impatiently as you press yourself right against him even more than you already were, your leg interlacing itself through the space between his legs. His breathing has become a bit labored. The quickened _thump thump thump_ -ing of his heart is excited and rhythmic and you love it. You trace the hickeys you gave him earlier, grinning.

And then you fondle his tits.

"H... _hey._ "

Because fuck.

Since you're already going to die and all.

You thought they would be soft.

And you were right.

You're tired.

What the hell are you doing?

"Ah..."

They feel _so nice._

God, you're tired as shit.

"...ngh... _stop, dammit!_ "

 _This guy is one fat fuck._

Suddenly he turns around and your limbs defensively flail away from him and you think _seriously why did I do that_ before snapping back to your senses momentarily to state, "I'm...not sorry." _It was so worth it._

Ichimatsu grasps your shoulder groggily. He's pissed, obviously, but his face is all red and cute, so much so that you can't take him too seriously. With that half-lidded look he stares into your soul—no, it's not just your soul. It's like he's staring right down to the molecules that first composed your ancestors' carbon-based beings just through your eyes.

Unsettling.

...

"Go to sleep." He let go.

You waited a while until you were sure he was out like a light. "Goodnight, Chubbymatsu."

You swore you could hear him mutter a "shut up" just before you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Uploaded on AO3 under the same name with this description.)

So last night, I got about two hours of sleep. Maybe less than that. Why?

Because of this fucking fantasy I had. This was it, basically. And the world always needs more fluffy, cute Chubbymatsu content, so why not upload it here. Chubby Ichi is the best, which is why I'm glad this is the first complete kinkfic I've done (even though it's really short, oooopss).

I wrote most up this up at 2-5 AM when I had to get up a 7. Haaaaaa. All I did today was just fine-tune it. Make it more coherent and whatnot. Also kind of wanted to put in a part where Reader traces Ichi's stretch marks, but didn't know where to fit it in. Most of this fic is already just a blur of actions.

Anyway, I hope this isn't tooooooo terrible? Thanks for your time, bud.


End file.
